Tails The Vixen
by Nathanjack
Summary: Tails is a female and asked out by shadow will their relationship be successful or will things come crashing down for the two of them rated t just in case this is a shadails chapter 5 currently in progress but other chapters will be edited as well
1. Finding Out And Asking Out

Tails the vixen

chapter 1: fragile hearts

tails pov

hi my name is tails or at least thats what everybody calls me I am a girl aka vixen but everybody thinks i'm a male I am also the smartest on the sonic team I repair and build planes that are kept and used by the sonic team oh and i'm only 13 years old

amy's pov

I need to go and see tails about something I say to sonic sonic says can I come with you and I says no this is private sonic and sonic says pouts and says fine be like that i'm going for a run and he is gone just leaving behind his signature sonic boom and I head to tails place in the mystic ruins

tails pov

I have been adding a new mod to the tornado 2 to detect chaos emeralds and knocked the oil change cap and it came off and I got covered in oil I go into my bedroom and get out of my dirty clothes and chuck them in the washing I wrap a towel around myself and just as i'm heading over to the bathroom to get cleaned up amy walks through the door does'nt knock just walks in i'm usually in my workshop you see but I drop the towel in fright and I say amy knock first she says I did and why didn't you tell us you were a girl I say shhh amy what if sonic hears you he thinks that i'm a boy Amy says ok ok I say wait out here i'm going to get cleaned up

amy's pov

tail tells me to wait out here then there's a knock at the door and tails yells out can you get that amy and I go and get the door and find the shadows sister samantha is at the door

samantha's pov

I say hi amy is tails about amy says tails is in the shower he will be out in a few minutes you can come in if you like and I say thank you amy and you are hiding something that I know about something about tails amy looks scared when I say that she says how do you know I says because tails trusts me that tails told me a long time ago and I swore to keep it a secret and it looks like you found out by accident tails walks in just then I say so amy found out your secret tails says how do you know she found it out I say now that would be telling tails but I will tell I read amy's mind and she knocked got no response found the door unlocked and you were heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up and spotted amy in your lounge which made you drop your towel in fright and amy saw this and commented and you went off at amy for not knocking before she came in and she said she did then you told her to wait out here while you get cleaned up oh yeah you do know my brother has somehow found out and has fallen in love with you tails

tails pov

I say he hasn't fallen in love with me has he samantha says he's told me he can't live without you

tails pov

samantha says to me my brother has somehow found out and has fallen in love with you I say he hasn't has has he samantha says he has just then shadow walks in with sonic and sonic sees me in a dress and sonic says tails bro why are you in a dress did samantha and amy make you dress up I say no sonic they didn't if you really must know but you will probably hate me for it you should be calling me sis I am a girl sonic sonic says what your a girl why didn't you tell me and I would never hate you you are my best bud I say your my best bud and turn to shadow and say whats this I hear that you have a crush on me shadow blushes as red as his streaks and says samantha you told tails about my secret love for her samantha says yep and I go and give shadow a kiss on the lips silencing him instantly and he deepens the kiss forgeting that people are watching sonic starts wolf whistling we end the kiss and both go and slap sonic across the face leaving him with two red cheeks he says what was that for we both say for being immature samantha says they are right that was immature sonic sonic just shrugs I say sonic that is not the image of a world famous hero sonic then stands defeated and says yes tails shadow then says tailsdo you want to go out on a date on saturday night I say oh yes shadow and kissed shadow again we have known shadow for years sonic and shadow ended their rivalry when I came along because I didn't like seeing them fight when we pull out of the kiss shadow says saturday at 7 is that ok with you my love I say thats perfect

sonic says your dating shadow after shadow is gone I say yes and you have a problem with that samantha says I think thats great I say sonic you have been quite rude while you've been here so I think I will play a little game it's called hold sonic down and let amy have her fun and just like that sonics gone I say to samantha and amy amy still being there sonic hates it when I do that they both laugh after the laughter dies down amy says i'm not surprised he keeps running away from me I say don't give him death hugs then or try to anyway that a point amy says samantha and amy say we got to be going so we will see you most probably sunday I say to ask about the date they say yeah you know us too well I say goodbye to amy and samantha and go upstairs to my bedroom as it is night time already and I am really tired from working on the tornado 2 all day so I grab out my pajamas and get ready for bed then I climb into bed and I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow

how will tails and shadows date go will it be a successful first date

hi all both this fanfic and my other fanfic samantha the hedgehog have all the chapters leading directly into the next if there are errors here can you pm me alerting me of them or if you review which I hope you do can you let me know in that and please review many thanks til next time Nathanjack out seeya


	2. The Death Of Eggman

chapter 2: the death of eggman

tails pov

saturday can't come fast enough for me it's friday night now and two days have past since I saw my dear shadow I think as I get ready for bed I have had fun match making sonic with amy again today but hes getting sick of it amy and I are going to have to lie low for a while I climb into bed and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow

shadows pov

I stand in the corner of the room in the shadows and watch my love climb into bed I love to watch her while she sleeps I would like to try and comfort her when she has nightmares but know I can't

tails pov

I wake up it is still dark but I can feel eyes watching me I look to they shadows and see glowing crimson eyes I grab my plasma gun from my bed side table and point it at the person and say come out with your hands up and they do so I see that they are scared and when they step into the light I instantly lower the gun and say shadow shadow says im sorry that I scared you I have done this for years so you would never come to harm I say you watch over me he says correct I fell in love with you that badly that I wanted to make sure you stayed safe even from me if neccesary I would die to protect you tails I say because I have a double bed come here my love I have missed you shadow says but I say no buts you come here or I will pull you over he reluctently comes over and sits on the opposite sit of the bed that im on and I drag him onto the bed completely and start kissing him I say lets sleep shadow says ok

eggman's pov

that was to easy shadows dating tails tails has caught him protecting her and made him go to sleep and I was able to sneak into tails house to kidnap tails I slowly sneak up the stairs and open tails door they are both sleeping on top of the sheets I grab tails and head back to my base

tails pov

I wake up in eggmans base to find I have no clothes on and I am tied to a wall with my legs spread apart eggman walks in front of me and says good your awake it looks like everything is ready for project chaos I say whats project chaos not thinking I would like the answer he says you will have to wait and see then he hits a button and one of his machines goes in between my legs pumping gunk into my abdomen while I scream then shadow bursts in and destroys the machine unties the rope and picks me up bridal style and rushes me to the hospital

shadows pov

I wake up and tails is not there I just know this has something to do with eggman so I rush to eggmans base to find eggman raping tails with some sort of machine so I destroy the machine and untie tails and pick her up bridal style and I say to eggman don't you move from that spot i'll be back to deal with you if you move you will get ten times worst than what your already going to get

and with that I rush tails off to the hospital and when we arrive I say to the person at the desk tails needs medical attention immediately she sees poor tails is my arms bleeding from her lower abdomen as well as some gunk coming out and says take her straight in which I do I rush her to the closest available bed and lay her on it and the doctors come over and say what happened here I say eggman happened he raped her with one of his machines they say he has gone to an all new low they say we will see what we can do for her tails just then opens her eyes and says I guess that date isn't going to happen then is it I say we can postpone it my love tails just smiles and falls back asleep I say look after her for me I have some unfinished business to deal with they look at each other scared and say I feel sorry for the man that your dealing with I say don't he's the one who did this I then leave the hospital and go back to tails and grab my m9 beretta pistols and slide them into their holsters my m4a1 carbine and put the on my back and my m16a2 assault rifle and put the on my back I also grab a few door charges and grenades that I have kept there and head off to eggmans base he lets his guard down when I creep up behind him then I put one of my beretta's in the back of his head and say give me one good reason why I should not kill you now he says I can change I swear I can I say not good enough and pull the trigger just as sonic runs in

sonics pov

I run into eggmans base looking for shadow so I can stop him from doing something he will regret I hear shadow say give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you but it didn't sound right it sounded like his voice was dark and distorted then I hear eggman say I can change I swear I can and shadow says not good enough and I hear a gun go off and I run into the room to find eggman bleeding out on the floor and dark shadow standing there armed to the teeth he then changes back to normal shadow then gun commander then walks in and says congratulations shadow you took out a threat to the entire federation

shadows pov

I did this for my love not for gun plus I hated this man I say i'm leaving this abandoned base to go and see how my love is doing after what this dead prick did to her and I leave the base and go back to the hospital I enter the hospital and ask where tails currently is they say sir no weapons are allowed on the premises I say oh sorry I will get rid of them so I rush back to tails place and go into his workshop where I find sonic waiting for me I find the secret switch for tails gun cabinet and flick it and down comes tails gun cabinet I unholster my two m9 beretta pistols and put them on the shelf along with my m4a1 carbine and my assault rifle then I reach down and flick the switch again then walk over to another cupboard and put away my door charges and grenades then I lock that cupboard up and put the key in my trench coat pocket as I am wearing one I intend on giving the key to my love when I see her I return to the hospital weaponless and ask the person at the desk which floor tails is on and told she is on floor 5 and has been asking to see me and the woman at the desk says she would take me to tails as tails has requested it and she takes me to the fifth floor to a ward on the right and tails is in a private room and the person from the desk leaves me there and I ask if I can see tails and they say yes so I go in to see tails and she pulls me in for a kiss but it has pain in it from her mine has guilt she can sense it and she says there is something on your mind I say you don't want to know tails says no secrets I say alright I killed eggman but I feel guilty about it she says i'm not happy you did that but what makes me happy is that you told me I heard you forgot to put your weapons back and scared everyone as you were armed to the teeth I say speaking of which I stick my hand in my pocket and pull out the key to tails cupboard and say I need to give you this and the guns are in your gun cabinet I would like you to secure my guns away when you are better my love the doctor walks in and says the love birds I see both me and tails blush I ask is she alright he says she has minor cuts inside her abdomen and that device made her pregnant we did a test of some of the fluid and it came up with shadow t hedgehog the fluid showed a date to it showed that it was taken from you were in cryosleep but you are the father shadow I was in shock it was as if I raped tails I start crying and say i'm sorry tails and run out

tails pov

shadow just starts crying from the news and apologises to me and puts me in shock the doctor is in shock and then my love runs out and sonic walks in I say sonic go and get shadow

sonics pov

I walk in to see tails and tails tells me to go and get shadow I say but she say just go I run off at my top speed and catch up to him very quickly he is not walking very fast I say shadow tails wants to see you shadow says whats the point its my fault she's pregnant I pick him up bridal style and say it is not your fault and run back to the hospital and put him down beside tails bed tails says sonic can you leave us I would like to talk to shadow alone

I say yes tails and walk out closing the door behind me

tails pov

I say shadow why did you start crying shadow says because this is all my fault I say if I am going to be pregnant from this I would rather it be yours shadow says what I say i'm glad the child is yours my love I don't care how it come about as long as its my loves i'm happy I then say I want you to stay here with me at least I know I wont find a body when I get home I don't care what happened to eggman either as long as I have you i'm happy then the gun commander walks in I say who says you can enter I asked for privacy he says I have come to speak to shadow

commander towers pov

shadow I want you to become one of my top agents shadow says remember when you had me in cryosleep I say yes shadow says some fluid was taken from me I want to thank you for that as I am now a father I say you have identified the fluid tails says the doctor did it was taken from my love while he was in cryosleep and has made me pregnant I am now in shock I say congradulations I say I shall leave you now enjoy being parents oh and tails the power of that fluid has made you immortal like your love so he is perfect for you goodbye

(eggman is dead tails is pregnant with shadows kid but are they safe

will something new attack and is eggman really dead read and review oh and please let me know about any mistakes that i may have made til next time Nathanjack out)


	3. The Resurrection Of Maria Robotnik

chapter 3: the resurrection of maria Robotnik

tail's pov:

I think to myself how did that happen. I say to shadow how did that make me immortal. Shadow says when the fluid entered you a little bit went into your veins making you immortal therefore the baby getting the same blood makes it immortal as well it was my blood that made you pregnant now we need to help others once you are better and have had the baby of course I have maria in a pod on the ark I just need your help with her revival. I say I will when I get out of here . Just then the doctor walks in and says Mrs Prower you are free to leave but do not do anything strenuous you will also need a wheelchair as walking and flying is restricted. I say how far. The doctor says inside only or if you get to sore use the wheelchair oh and lab work is restricted too Shadow I told you the restrictions for the lab work didn't I as it is only you can only lift a maximum of two kilograms if any more even by a gram somebody else will have to move it for you I say yes doctor the doctor says I have heard that you might be helping in a project in an abandoned g.u.n. Facility in outer space but be careful you don't know what dangers are lurking in that facility I say I shall

shadow's pov:

I say doctor I know the dangers of that facility as that is where I was created he says then your one of the world heroes shadow the hedgehog I say i'm more an anti hero than a hero and I also live aboard the ark and protect it's secrets I am its guardian I then say are we able to leave the doctor says yes I say is it alright if I take tails to my place he says the ark I say yes he say if she says its alright I say tails do you want to go to my place for a while tails says yes please my love I turn back to the doctor he said its fine by me then I grab tails wheelchair and push to tails bedside and help her into the chair then tails says can we drop by my place first I need to pick some stuff up I say sure my love but first I need to stop by all our friends houses and put a note in each of their letter boxes to come to the ark asap and thats where you will be so we head to the lift and head down to the ground floor tails says she needs to go home to get changed as the hospital had given her some clothes to wear home so we head back to tails place but we find the door ajar I take tails into the entrance into the workshop and grab some gas grenades I have been keeping there and my m9 beretta pistols and slip into the house I throw a gas grenade after putting a mask on and then inspect the area I am surprised to find eggman and our friends passed out on the floor because I killed eggman I wait until the gas dissipates then I get tails and say do you want to see who is in your house she says yes I say ok but you will be shocked I take her in just as everybody is waking up she says eggman what are you doing here eggman says sonic and the rest of your friends dragged me here to make me apologise she says I would like to thank you as it backfired and my love shadow here is the father of the child or should I say children I say what she says didn't I tell you i'm having twins I pass out

Tails pov:

shadow passes out when I tell him the fact that i'm having twins and eggman is made to apologise funnily enough the gun commander is there as well and not too pleased at having a gas grenade thrown at him he says Mrs prower why do you have military grade weapons I say I don't they belong to shadow as he works for you lot but you are in my house so he has every right to use them against you who opened the door anyway sonic says I did I say sonic I thought somebody had broken in and I go and slap him across the face for leaving the door ajar he says what was that for I say for leaving my door ajar I say most of you guys are coming to the ark with me and shadow and commander your coming after eggman goes to jail we will meet back here we are going to the ark for the resurrection of maria robotnik they all say what I say shadow has asked me to help revive maria robotnik she will become a sixth immortal being shadow says commander I will get you from g.u.n headquarters in half an hour get one of the soldiers to escort eggman to jail and put him under the guard of g.u.n I am sorry for telling you what to do but being eggman's former allie I know how dangerous he is and the machines he makes are he needs to be under g.u.n guard under lock and key for the rest of his life or until maria can change him the commander says understood agent shadow I believe you are taking over the old ark project tails I say yes along side shadow the commander says understood come along eggman and they leave eggman in handcuffs I say guys shall we head to the ark shadow says my love grab a hold of me with one hand and the chair with the other everybody else grab a onto my arm tails grab my hand everybody grabs a hold of his arm while I grab his hand and the wheelchair and shadow calls to the heavens chaos control

on the ark:

Tails pov:

we appear on the ark and I see samantha nearby I wheel my wheelchair over to her there are beads on the wheels samantha hears them and turns around and see's me and says hi sis what happened are you alright me and samantha are like sisters we look out for each other and we have our jokes with each other plus when I can't talk to anybody else I can talk to her now that me and shadow are partners we truly will be sisters we both wished we were actual sisters now our wish will come true I say to samantha eggman raped me with one of his machines but it's not all bad shadows the father of the children your going to be an aunty, samantha she get excited I say twins and she starts jumping around in happyness I say calm down you look like your on a sugar rush when she calms down she says what are you here for anyway for starters the maria revival project she says oh wow that's the reason why shadow loves you so much your skills with science you remind him of maria I say I do samantha says yeah she had a high IQ as well I say wow just then shadow arrives back with the the commander and says how are you my love I say better now your here my love we all just laugh at that when the laughter subsides shadow says shall we get started we all say we shall and shadow pushes my chair to the room where maria is patiently slumbering in her pod shadow walks to a set of drawers and gets two syringes and two needles then he withdraws some blood from himself and says i'm sorry if this hurts you my love as I would never want to hurt you I say do whatever you must to bring maria back I want her to be here for our children to arrive so she can share that joy with us he say ok and with draws some blood from me and then mixes the two and says perfect mix then says tails can I get a little more blood I say of course and he withdraws some blood only filling the syringe by half then sticks the needle in his own arm and fills the syringe up fully then he takes the needle off and puts his finger over the end and gives it a shake then puts the needle back on and walks over to the pod and puts the needle in a hole on the side that has a tube connected up to it going into maria's hand and pushes down the plunger I see the blood go into her veins then she starts to transform with a blinding white light and shadow and myself cover our eyes when the bright light dissipates we look at the pod to see a blonde two tailed vixen with black and red hedgehog spikes on her head hanging down her face like hair suddenly her eyes open and they are blood red rather than the sky blue I had heard about she then see's me and bares her teeth and her canines have doubled in size kind of like fangs shadow says maria stop this is not like you what has happened to you

maria's pov:

I hear a familiar voice, a voice from long ago, the voice of shadow, but it can't be shorly it can't be shadow he must have got caught by g.u.n soldiers years ago and terminated so I look to my left side and see shadow

shadow's pov:

what I see when maria turns her head towards me scares the hell out of me and I say no no no no no maria says what are you saying no about I say how about you bite down on your finger with your canines and find out maria says and why would I do that and I say because you need blood the blood mix went wrong I then say my love please leave the room I am going to release maria from the pod and tails says ok and wheels herself out then I call samantha in samantha comes running in and see's me holding the bridge of my nose in frustration and maria looking at her from the pod and I say it failed she says but maria's alive I say maria open your mouth and she does and shows her fangs samantha just freaks out at me and says what did you do that to her for I say I wasn't given enough information I made the blood match to bring her back now we need to cure this but we will need to work together for this all of us then I walk over and hit the red release button and the pod drains then the glass slides into the floor and maria runs at me ready to bite me I say no maria we need to set some ground rules into place first control your blood lust you will be able to eat normal food like us second no biting anybody third act normally if you want blood just let us know we know an expert thief or I could do it myself but I do intend on curing this maria oh that vixen that you were nasty to before maria happens to be my girlfriend and also pregnant I am the father of her children so I would like you to go and apologise

maria's pov:

I just find out that I was nasty to my best friends girlfriend and that he is a father we leave the room and we find this mysterious vixen she says in a calm voice her heartbeat as calm as her voice I don't understand why I can hear it, it is nice to see your ok I say sorry for changing the subject but why can I hear her heart beat shadow says oh god I forgot to tell you what happened when we resurrected you I just put in the ground rules I say all of which I do not understand shadow says your a vampire maria something went wrong when we were bringing you back and we need to find a cure to the curse I say what are my ability's with this curse shadow says better sight, hearing and agility to name a few I say then I will gladly bear this curse to keep you all safe I will use it for good then I see I have two tails and say i'm a two tailed vixen but how and why is my hair black and red shadow then I see shadows girlfriend is a two tailed vixen too and say your blood was part of the mixture that revived me but it was shadows blood that caused the curse did his blood enter you she says something from him entered me I don't know what then I say open your mouth and she does and I see she has matching fangs I say shadow and samantha open your mouths they do too I walk to my room and look in the mirror and open my mouth and I have the same fangs then I walk back to them and say are you guys going to tell your friends about this they say I don't know I say why hide it if you haven't harmed them by now then why would you they say we wouldn't

tails pov:

just then sonic comes round the corner I say sonic how did you get here and he sees my fang's and says t-t-tails your a-a-a vampire I say yeah so what he says how I say eggman did this to me sonic shadow samantha and maria are vampire's to but we will not harm humans or mobians sonic says but isn't that what vampires do I say not necessarily vampires can live off the blood of animals and standard human and mobian food then I say are we still friends sonic he says of course but how are you guys going to tell the others shadow says which part that the maria revival project failed or that we are all vampires I say we tell the truth the maria revival project would be a good starting point lets head back to mobius so we can tell them are the rest of you coming and we all grab a hold of shadow and he calls chaos control (hi all sorry if this chapter disappoints you and it will be updated with puntuation as that is my weak point my mind decided to wander in a different direction for this chapter after having writers block for almost a week because somebody flamed me oh and i would like to thank Lucy Labrador and IcyAngels for informing me about some mistakes in this fanfic and i would also like to thank FemaleTails96 for following and favoriting this story it is what has kept me going when i have been discouraged by a flame from somebody it means alot thankyou i will have somebody help me fix up this story soon as they know more about puntuation alright i've done enough yappin' so til next seeya Nathanjack out


	4. The Secrets Revealed

chapter 4: the secrets revealed

Tail's pov:

we arrive back on mobius and I say welcome to mobius maria she says but aren't we on earth shadow and samantha say damn it another thing we forgot to tell her maria to made us promise to protect the people of earth at any cost so we moved the ark here to mobius gun too maria says what. I say I remember the day like it was yesterday we thought it was an invasion until we recognised samantha and shadow and I asked them what they were doing and they said that they were keeping a promise abraham says thats true but I didn't understand that promise until now your bond with these two is greater than any gun could ever have shadow and samantha are in shock and maria says laughing abraham I think you turned them into statues then samantha and shadow shake their head and come out of the trance that they were in and say that was a strange dream I dreamt that the commander said that maria has always had a better bond with us than gun could ever have samantha says I dreamt the same thing and abraham says as much as you two amuse me at the moment that was no dream I actually said that and they say we must still be dreaming we need to wake up and I say maria will you do the honours and she says happily and punches them both hard in the arm and says do you feel awake now and they say yes and maria says we heard it too you know shadow and samantha say what and I say enough you three we need to find our friends shadow and maria you come with me we will go and find marine blaze and rouge sonic and abraham I need you two to stick together and find amy cream vanilla cheese sally Antoine and the rest of the gang. Sonic says on it and I say oh and one more thing before you go sonic sonic stops short at that and says what tails and I say wait for abraham he is not as fast as you bullet head sonic says hey don't call me bullet head i'm faster then a bullet. I say that's why you need to slow down for other people sonic and sonic says but I love going fast and I say have some consideration for others, sonic says ok if I must and I say good now get going both of you and sonic shoots off at his normal speed with abraham trying to catch up but he gives up when I call out to him to come with us and abraham joins us and we head for Blaze and Marine's ship and we go onto the dock and up the ramp onto the ocean tornado the ship I built for them and I call out Blaze, marine are you here and they both come running out to see us blaze says hi guys how are you and marine says 'ave we got pirates attacking the ship cap'n I say i'm good blaze and no marine we don't have pirate's attacking the ship the closest thing attacking the ship would be me to be honest as I would like to take my two ship mates hostage for a while blaze and marine look at me horrified and I say joke guys come on lets go we need to find Rouge yet and no goofing off marine and we head towards rouges place when we get there we find gun there after rouge for theft of a chaos emerald I say abraham can you stop them as a favour for me and I will make you one of the children's god parents abraham says she can keep the emerald but I have to stop them she is one of guns best agents and abraham runs is front of rouge just as they fire and they hit the commander in the stomach and I run up and bear my fangs and say sit tight while I heal him and I say abraham I am going to change you into one of us it is my only choice I will regret doing it but he says do it and I bite his neck and drink a little of his blood then I bite my wrist and say drink this abraham and he drinks some of my blood and transforms and says thank you for saving my life tails and we look down to see the bullet on the ground and I look at abrahams wound to see there is no wound then maria runs over and slaps me in the face and then hugs me and I say what was that for maria says the slap was for showing your identity before you were supposed to and the hug was for saving abraham as I am in love with abraham and I say look like you are part of the surprise abraham abraham says yeah but marine blaze and rouge have passed out and we take them inside and the gun soldiers try to stop us taking rouge and abraham bears his fangs and says you are dismissed go back to base the lot of you and do not I repeat do not speak to any of the sonic heroes on your way back or their allies do you understand me soldier rouge can keep the emerald it is safe enough with her plus we have tails who can research this one he can borrow it and research it and we head into rouge's place she has a mansion and she also owns a casino slash club it is closed for refurbishments at the moment but she let's us in to have a drink and a chat with her the name of the place is club rouge it is a few minutes before sonic arrives with the rest of the gang and I say we will wait until these three wake up just then they start to stir and rouge says that was a bad dream blaze say you have one too rouge marine ye not alone Maties

I say now that everybody is here and awake I would like to tell you all a few things first off I am a girl not a boy they all say what your a girl all but sonic shadow samantha abraham and maria then I say you it's true i'm a girl and the second but not last thing I want to say is that I am pregnant and pause for a minute so that can sink in then say with shadows children shadow says I am ashamed that it happened they all come out of a state of shock and say why and I say do you want the long story or the short story they say the long story I sigh and say that's what I was afraid of im going to have nightmares for weeks after this they say why I say just let me get the story over and done with before I change my mind then I take a deep breath and say it all started last friday night I woke up and felt a pair of eyes watching me it was making me feel uneasy so I looked into the shadows of my room and saw a glowing red pair of eyes and I grabbed my gun off my bedside table and pointed it at the glowing pair of eyes and told the person to come out into the open where I could see them and when they came into the light I saw a very scared shadow who told me he had kept an eye on me for years to keep me safe it was then that I told him to come to the bed and he sat on the opposite side of the bed and I dragged him onto the bed properly and started kissing him and then we fell asleep on top of the bed clothes and the next thing I know I'm waking up in eggmans base with no clothes on and he is talking about some project called project chaos just then shadow hangs his head and I say shadow what's wrong he says it's my fault I say no it's not then I say we will talk about this later my love shadow says I am not worthy and I say shadow stop speaking like that I will always love you no matter what but right now I need to continue the story then I take another deep breath to steel myself as I have got to the hardest part and say so eggman walks up to his control room and starts up a machine which he had put fluid that he had got from shadow into and raped me with then shadow busts in and see's the machine pumping me full of gunk and destroys it then he unties and catches me and tells eggman not to move a muscle and rushes me to the hospital and uncofirmed sources have reported to me that he also went back to my place and retrieved his weapons all military grade and murdered eggman abraham and sonic say you have two witnesses in this room I say is that true shadow shadow says sadly yes I murdered eggman and I sayas much as I hate that you did that I have to say I am also grateful and then I gasp when I notice what he is doing

shadow's pov:

I pull out my pistol load it and cock it and then position it underneath my chin with the barrel of the gun flush with my neck tails suddenly gasps then I feel the gun get pulled on and it goes off an there is a hole in the ceiling and tails says shadow these children need there father don't take your life plus I need you and I pass her my gun and I say sir I resign abraham says shadow if you did not just say that just now I would have forced you to we don't need you being reckless on a mission and getting yourself killed I would rather see you not working for gun and just a friend than you in a body bag and have to comfort tails

tails pov:

shadow says yes sir abraham says I will give you an option though shadow you can resign or you can run the ark with the rest of team dark and tails as well team dark and team sonic will be the new lead scientific teams on the ark I say really abraham says really you will have an unlimited budget and unlimited resources to do whatever you wish with but shadow I am pulling your team and the sonic team off the front lines as you both now a member of both and I am reassigning the two teams once tails has had her children of course to the ark you are to to reestablish operations on the ark when tails gives the order after her pregnancy she is now the head of both teams then I say abraham we need to tell them the last secret abraham says yes we do then I say bareing my fangs a bit sonic grins and amy says what are those I say I was about to tell you amy so just be quiet and listen alright we decided to start this one with the maria revival project guys I say they say whats the maria revival project I say a project that is standing in this room but somehow failed they say how did it fail I say I will get to that in a minute but let me introduce you to maria and I call maria forward and say this is maria shadows friend from the ark that we heard so much about now about how the revival project failed well samantha and shadow are vampires due to guns experiments fifty years ago and when I got rapeda little bit of shadows fluid went into my veins turning me into a vampire and mine and shadows blood were mixed together for the revival project then injected into maria turning her into a vampire then we came from the ark here to mobius to tell you guys and abraham took a bullet for rouge and I turned him to save his life I will always regret turning him but I will never regret saving his life as he is a good man abraham says I will gladly bare this curse for maria. shadow says turned soft in your old age abraham I say shadow abraham just laughs and says I guess so and I say don't worry guys we still eat normal food and we can still walk in sunlight and we won't feed on humans or mobians and they let out a sigh of relief then rouge says shall we head to club rouge and get a drink to celebrate tails pregnancy we all say yes and I slide shadows gun into the back of my pants as I am wearing tracksuit pants and a tank top both purple with two blue stripes going down the sides and we head for club rouges (hi guys Nathanjack again sorry i have been away for so long but i have been working on my other fanfic samantha the hedgehog if you like this one you should check that one out the oc samantha is loosely based off shadow anyway i hope you are enjoying tails the vixen read and review please Nathanjack out)


End file.
